bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey
The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey (Aka Vengeful Sun God) is a tower added to Bloons Tower Defense 6 in the 3.0 update, named after the BMC variant. It is a more powerful version of the True Sun God. It summons dark Sun Avatars and Spectres instead of the normal gold variants. It also shoots out deep red variants of the True Sun God’s projectiles. It is currently the single most powerful tower in the game. Creating an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey The Monkey Knowledge 'There Can Be Only One' allows players to transform a True Sun God into the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey''' '''(this will only work outside sandbox mode). To do this, the player must follow the steps below. #Build a Sun Temple with appropriate sacrifices, and prepare around it the sacrifices needed for the upgrade into True Sun God (up to 3 categories with $50,000 sacrifices for Sun Temple and all 4 categories with $50,000 sacrifices for True Sun God). #Build outside of the Temple's range, the Anti-Bloon (x-5-x Super Monkey) and the Legend of The Night (x-x-5 Super Monkey) #Upgrade into True Sun God. If the knowledge "There Can Be Only One" is activated, the God will sacrifice the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night, and become a powerful Dark Temple. The Dark Temple has faster-firing Spectres and Sun Avatars (summoned by Military and Magic bonuses, respectively). It also has greatly increased damage, much larger projectiles along with $10,000 income. It seems to increase the duration of abilities of towers in its range with its support sacrifices. Its other boosts are currently unknown at the moment. This form also disables the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night upgrades until the Vengeful True Sun God is sold. Strategies * It is possible to make the AotVM incredibly powerful as seen in the video on Rohan's Supercharged True Sun God.This method works on AotVMs as well despite the tower featured in the video being a True Sun God. It increases the tower's damage output by approximately 9 times and pierce by approximately 2.25 times. This stacks with the buffs per projectile given by the Alchemist and support temples (total of +14 layers and +21 pierce) * However, the boosts wear off when the player quits the game, when he reenters,the VengefulGod will no longer have the previous boosts. * It is strongly advised to give the Sun Temple magic sacrifices to get a x/x/2/x vengeful avatar. The Dark Sun Avatars spawned are hugely powerful and nearly double the Vengeful God's damage output. * Again, boosting the Vengeful God with Permanent Brew Alchemists is highly advised as it affects the individual projectiles of the Dark Sun Avatars as well. * It is well worth it to lose out on the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night upgrades in exchange for this tower, as its damage output is, in actual fact, drastically more than that of the regular True Sun God. Gallery A2B1230B-33C3-4C5F-9C07-5BF05BE2C4BB.jpeg|The tower in-game. A66C4AFB-DEEA-4B18-A44D-4E197B007A47.jpeg|AotVM wreaking Bloon havoc 9D7DDEBF-56A7-477B-97AE-61BD159319CB.png|AotVM shredding two Big Airships of Doom BB02F05B-08D6-488A-B0CC-4055174650B1.png|AotVM takes on round 200, 2 Fortified B.A.D.s 64EE5770-F1A1-456F-8450-F860F41D0BE2.jpeg|Dark Sun Avatars artwork added in the 5.0 update Trivia *Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey can not be summoned in CHIMPS mode as monkey knowledge is disabled. *At a bare minimum, it costs $1,220,655 on Easy, $1,374,300 on Medium, $1,456,240 on Hard, and $1,579,160 on Impoppable (?). Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Super Monkey